Adrian watts, the rewrite
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: This is a rewrite of one of my first wrestling stories, I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Adrian watts, the rewrite

Ok so I want to rewrite my Adrian watts story because it was not that good hope you like the rewrite

[writing/texting]

Private: no cameras

Not private: cameras

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Xxxxxx

Year 2018, Adrian's home

(Adrian POV/writing in his book)

[my name is Adrian Orton- watts, or by my ring name Adrian watts, me and my siblings were adopted by the Orton family when are parents died in a plane crash, my brother is working for WWE at the age of 15, he is a wrestler in training.

I hate it

1 year ago to this day I was united states champion, I broke my knee, foot, ankle, and cracked most of my bones in my left leg, doing a move I have done all me life, I was going for a springboard high knee, on dean Ambrose, but he moved and I first landed on my knee on a chair and I felt it crack, but I wanted to beat him down.

Hard

I went and kept fighting, later in the extreme rules match I put dean out side the ring and move the steel steps so that dean cold lay on them, I went for a diving moonstomp, the move I used to win the championship.

He moved and I hit hard

Dean then grabed me and tried to suplex me through a table but I got out and put him against the steel post.

I went for a broski boot

I missed.

Dean Ambrose lost after I used the move I did not want to use

You all know what happened to vampiro, sexy star, Chavo Guerrero and many others...

Hammerlock armbreaker

Yeah I snapped his arm and locked in the arm killer, my armbar and leg lock.

I won but had to give up the championship.

Dean healed

I didn't

So when my leg went I was done my life was over until I saw my brother go out to his first match

I was livid

I told him not to but he went and did it and won, but I was not happy with him, so I trained him and we wrestled together but I won't have him go against any main event guys.]

I herd a knock at my door so I got up and went to it. It was my brother with a bloody nose. I looked at him. "You have a 1 contenders match tonight for the tag team championship and you do that" I say as I point at his nose. "Yeah I know I messed up, I was just practicing" Austin, my brother said.

(Later at raw)

I am siting and watching a monitor and I see the my brother come out with his partner, Sami zayn, they were called the high flying connection. I then see there opponents come out

It shocked me

(At the match, normal POV)

SIERRA

HOTEL

INDIA

ECHO

LIMA

DELTA

SHIELD!

"Accompanied by dean Ambrose, their opponents, the WWE world heavyweight champion, seth Rollins and roman reigns, THE SHIELD!" Says Lillian

Sami says he will go first so he gets in and goes up against Rollins they tie up and Sami tries to suplex Rollins but Rollins counters and hit a falcon arrow seth taged roman in and then roman hits a teardrop suplex on Sami and he hits 2 more in a row. Roman then hits a running elbow drop on Sami's chest, Roman went another elbow but Sami moved and crawled to Austin but Roman grabs his leg Sami then hits a enzugiri, Sami tags in Austin and then Austin goes springboard on roman with a cannon shot (phenomenal forearm) and went for the pin,

1

2

Rollins jumps in and breaks it up, he then pedigrees austin and went to the corner and roman tagged seth in, but roman grabbed in a backbreaker rack and Rollins hit a diving knee to the face of Austin, and went for the pin, Sami jumped in but roman spear'd him

1

2

3!

"Here is your winners roman reigns and seth Rollins, THE SHIELD"

Roman reigns then stomped on Austin and then Ambrose got in and they all ganged up on Austin and Sami...

(In the back with Adrian)

Adrian is watching with the club and del rio, "that's it I am going out there" Adrian growled, and with that Adrian ran out the door...

(Same time)

Sami zayn was getting a triple powerbomb through the announcers table, Austin was not I good shape.

^SO BE IT, THREATEN NO MORE, TO SECURE PEACE IS TO PREPARE FOR WAR!^

^don't tread on me by Metallica^

Adrian runs out in some pants and he kicks dean in the gut and hits a (1)miracle in progression (half Nelson pumphandle driver), on dean and lays him out, roman and Rollins ran into the ring where Adrian was and Adrian got ready.

^cut the cord by shine down^

Foxdre runs out ad helps Adrian take on the shield, Rollins ran at foxdre but he hits a foxbomb (pop up powerbomb), Adrian grabbed roman an hit a German suplex. Dean who was rolling in the ring to help his team but when he got up he saw foxdre and Adrian, Austin crawled in the ring with Sami, dean being to lunatic he is, he went after foxdre, the team went after dean, foxdre and Sami grab dean in a belly to back hold an lifted him to Adrian who holds him in a power bomb hold and the triple powerbomb hold, Austin tells zayn to hit a blue thunder bomb, Sami does it and Austin hits a Denton bomb (630° senton). The team of Adrian watts, Austin watts, foxdre and Sami zayn left the ring and went to the back as the shield regroups...

(In the back, private, Adrian POV)

Austin and Sami went to the medics as I went to Austin's locker room, I then got a text

[Its Shane McMahon, sorry can't talk to you face to face, but you need a new theme soon, yours does not match you anymore]

Gee that's nice I like that song

I went to text back but I walked into some one, "oh sorry, I was not paying attention" I said to the...women, I looked up and saw Becky lynch, "it's ok fella, I was not looking" she says with a chuckle, 'huh she's cute' I thought and decided to ask her to get a coffee. "Hey want to get a coffee or something" I asked nervously. "Sure want to go now" Becky said to me with a smile. "Yeah" I said and we went...

Xxxxxxx

I no own wwe


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian and his past and secrets

This chapter will be like a flash back chapter.

Xxxxxxxx

Year 2016

Place: TNA Slammiversary

Adrian was setting up for a pedigree on rockstar spud because he was watching in the first row with his brother an tyrus and spud attacked them, Austin had tyrus in a sleeper hold on the ground and spud got pedigree'd.

Adrian the lifted tyrus in a quick suplex lift and the watt brothers hit a magic killer!

Year: 2005

Place: ?

A 18 year old Adrain Orton-watts was in his high school gym and "the cowboy" bob Orton was facing a team of 3 young guys in a exhibition match, Adrain saw randy and no one else, Adrian sighed and got up and went in with the Orton's and got ready

(Match start ding ding)

Bob Orton's old ass started off, he went a hit some slaps and chops, but the young dude was to fast, the other 2 guys ran at randy and Adrian, Adrian's guy was 6'9 and Adrian was 6'2 at the time, Adrian hits a belly to belly on edge of the ring, Randy's guy was umm well, got his ass kicked bad. Randy stood on at the corner with a emotionless expression on his face, bob hit a bionic elbow on the 5'3 kid he was wrestling. Adrian got up and told randy that he will finish this, and bob tagged him.

Adrian kicked the guy in the gut and lifted him for a angle's DDT (crucifix hold and the dropped into a DDT), and he covered.

1

2

3!

Year: ?

Place: ?

Adrian was holding his little brother and little sister as bob Orton told then there parents died in a plane crash.

Year: 2018

Place: Adrian house, before raw (from chapter one)

Adrian was holding a picture of his parents, he smiled, 'hope I did proved my self to them' he thinks. He then grabbed a book, he read a line out loud from it.

"When can their glory fade?

O the wild charge they made!

All the world wondered.

Honour the charge they made,

Honour the Light Brigade,

Noble six hundred"

He then looked at a picture of him an his siblings and frowned, but then have a sad smile at the picture, "hehe...Austin and Maria, how can I make sure you guys are safe, I am getting older and you guys are growing...my final charge is soon...and I hope you all can live then" Adrian then looked at some papers from the doctors saying something not good (not telling you all yet, but you all probably know). Adrian then starts to write in his journal...

Xxxxx

sorry for a short chapter

I don't own wwe or "the charge of the light brigade" by lord Alfred Tennyson

Well interesting chapter, 3:30 am and I am tired, I will take 1 male and female OC and 1 tag team for this story except the ones I have planed

Name:

Ring name:

Age:

Weight and height:

Tweener, heel, or face:

Ring Attire:

Entrance attire:

Normal attire:

3 signatures:

3 finishers:

Love interest:

Relationship with the Orton-watts family:

Entrance:

Music:


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian's coffee and a roommate

Hope you all enjoy!

[writing/texting]

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Ok I am doing a thing called tag team of a chapter, it's odd tag teams and ones I like and also quote of the chapter at the end of the chapter

Tag team of the chapter: D-F we got 3 words for ya,eat it! yeah!

Xxxxxxx

Adrian and Becky got coffee and they are walking through a park. "So Becky how is traveling and getting around?" Adrian asked. "Well I forgot to get a hotel room tonight and that sucks" Becky says with a sad face ad looks down. "W-Well y-you couldstaywithmeatmyhousetonig"Adrian says very fast. "You would let me stay with you tonight, really, thank you!" Becky then hugs Adrian tight. Adrian blushed as he returned the hug, he was 6'3 and she was 5'6, so he hugged back, and thought 'huh this is why Bayley likes hugs' Adrian thinks as he smiles. They both look at each other and both had blushes on there face, then they went to Adrian's house.

(At the house)

Adrian's 15 year old sister, Maria watts, was out with paige and del rio, and Austin was with Sami at the hotel, so they were alone... In his house...alone...

"So Becky, what is Ireland like" he asked, Adrian always wanted to go to Ireland and other countries. "Well it's a good place, humid some times, it's a really beautiful place in a lot of parts" Becky said with a warm smile, "that's nice, I have always wanted to go to Ireland and places like that" Adrian said with a smile, "Becky ummm let me take you to your room ok" Adrian than said, Becky nodded.

((At the room, Adrian POV)

I showed Becky her room and I saw her put her bag down ad bend over, so I looked away but, she is very nice and hot. God I sound like a pervert. She then laid on the bed. "So Becky how is the bed, I hope you like it" I asked shyly. "Yes the bed is so soft and comfy, thanks for letting me stay here Adrian" she said with a bright smile. "Well it is getting late, you should go to bed" Adrian said and walked out.

(After Adrian left, Becky POV)

Man it's so nice that Adrian let me stay here, he is a nice guy, I hope he is a gentlemen too...why did I think that. Well I better get some sleep...

(Next morning Adrian POV)

Late last night Maria was brought back by paige and was still sleeping and it was 11:30, I best get Becky up.

I then went to the room and I saw the door cracked and saw her sleeping, so I went in and saw her, she looked so beautiful. "Becky wake up, Becky wake up" I said and shook her arm, I heard her mumble "5 more minutes Hun" I blushed at that, so I took a deep breath..

.

..

...

...

"BECKY YOUR GONNA MISS YOUR CHAMPIONSHIP

MATCH, WAKE UP" I said loudly in a hushed yell, then Becky jumped up ready for a fight. Then she looked around and gave me a cute glare. "Hey that was mean fella, I want a shot" she said. "Yeah, but I wanted to get you up, did you sleep well" I asked. "Yeah I did it was better than a hotel bed, that's for sure, thanks again" she says and stretches out a little. "Ok I made some pancakes, I have to get my sister up now, yes Becky I have a sister" I told her and she has my a surprised look about my sister.

(Later, normal POV)

Adrian got his sister up and Becky absolutely loved her. Maria Rebecca watts was her whole name she was 15 years old and she looks paige almost because Maria loves paige as a sister. But Maria had to go with his friends for a vacation, they were "The Miracle" mike bennett and Maria Bennett.

"So what now, want to train" Becky asked Adrian, "yeah I have a ring in my back yard" Adrian responded.

(Meanwhile with Austin watts)

"I told you this was a bad idea" Austin told Sami as they hung from a tree with parachutes? "You wanted to do something fun"

"Shut up"

Xxxxxx

"Smells like soup"- cris Jericho smackdown July 7 2016

I no own wwe


	4. Chapter 4

Adrain's match back

Tag team of the chapter: D-X, we got 2 words for you, SUCK IT

Hope you all enjoy

Platinum style: the style in which you use high impact moves with a all around style of powerhouse, technical, submission, strong style, and lucha libre

Xxxxx

Adrian was now practicing with Becky and Becky was fooling around with Adrian and went for a drop kick but messed up the landing and hurt her arm. "Becky are you ok!" Adrian asked and held her arm as saw the big ass bruise on her forearm. "It's fine Adrian I won't die, it's just a bruise" Becky told him but she knew it hurt bad, "but still Becky it is bad" Adrian told her and rubbed her and stared at Becky, then they both went in and Becky got her arm wrapped up.

(Later)

Becky and Adrian were siting in the living room watching smackdown, Becky was sitting on Adrian's right hand side on the couch next to him, then she put her head on his shoulder and Adrian blushed. "Hey Becky who would win me or Brock Lesnar" Adrian asked shyly. "Well you fella, Brock may be good but your faster and better at some stuff, why do ya ask" Becky responded and smiled at Adrian. "I may want to wrestle again, but I am scared Rebecca, last time I wrestled I almost put my self in a wheelchair, I just..." Adrian told her, she could tell that Adrian was serious since he called her by her real name.

"Adrian you are great in the ring, do what you think is right" Becky told him.

"Well thanks for saying that" Adrian said and he looked down to see Becky asleep on his shoulder, 'man she can fall asleep fast huh' Adrian thought and chuckled at her and continued to watch smackdown.

(Week later, raw)

For the next couple of dad before raw Becky stayed with Adrian and both got closer, Adrian was now in his old gear, it is grey cargo pants and a platinum color Kevlar vest. He then went to position and was going up against the lucha dragons with his partner the Miz.

Miz and Adrian both are friends, the made a movie together where Adrian was a manager of the set, so Miz and Adrain got to know each other and they always joked on wining a tag team championships but now they could.

(At the Match)

"Ok people my partner tonight is a Hollywood A-list manger for some of my movies, he is the master of platinum style, he. Is. Adrian watts!" Miz called out

^SO BE IT, THREATEN NO MORE, TO SECURE PEACE IS TO PREPARE FOR WAR!^

Adrian comes out as shakes Miz's hand and the match starts. Adrian goes up against kalisto

Ding! ding!

Kalisto runs and kicks Adrian's bad leg and Adrian hits a belly-to-belly suplex on Kalisto and kept hold and lifted and hit another and then did it again for a triple belly to belly. And went to pin.

1

2

Kick out

Adrian tagged in Miz, they hit a double suplex (A/N Miz is a face in my story) and people cheered, Miz then signaled for the skull crushing finale. Kalisto got up and Miz tried for it but Kalisto fought out and jumped and tagged in Sin Cara, Sin Cara went spring board and hit a cross body and laid Miz out Sin Cara ran and hit a springboard moonsalt and landed on Miz and went to pin.

1

2

Thr-kick out

Miz crawls to the ropes near his Corner ad starts to get up, Miz moves near Adrian and sin cara closelines him out, but Adrian gets the tag, Kalisto and Sin Cara jumped in and ran to the ropes as bounced off but Adrian got in and hit a double spear, Kalisto rolled out of the ring and sin cara was on the ground, Adrian picked him up and tagged in Miz, Miz then hit I skull crushing finale, then tagged Adrian, Adrian got in and Miz catapulted Sin Cara up into a super kick, and Adrian went for the pin.

1

2

3!

"Here are your winners the Miz and Adrian watts!" Says Lillian.

Miz and Adrian grabbed a mic. "Well not a bad start right, well me and Miz here have decide to name are time" Adrian stopped talking and they both then said the name "the Platinum A-listers" and with that they left.

(In the back)

Adrian was walking when he was jumped by someone with a hug, "hey Becky did you see my match" Adrian asks. "See it, it was excellent" Becky said and let him go, "so let's go to the hotel Adrian" Becky continued. "Umm I forgot to get a room...hehe" Adrian said and looks down. "well you are going to stay with me...no "but's" you let me stay for a week at your house, you will stay with me ok" Becky said. "F-Fine then let's go" Adrian said.

Xxxx

"OH MY" Michael Cole. Every. Single. Time. He calls the matches all most

I no own wwe


	5. Chapter 5

Love for a lass, feelings for a metal

Tag team: El Generico and Kevin steen...what the hell happened to a masked Sami zayn and the "kill steen kill" shirt

Hope you all like

Xxxx

Adrian was dragged by Becky lynch to her hotel room and almost had his arm ripped off, when they got there Becky went to get changed while Adrian waited, Adrian was looking around and saw Becky's pink bra hanging out of her suitcase, he blushed and chuckled knowing how messy she can be.

"Adrian, can you um hand my my hair brush I forgot to get it out of my bag" Becky asked shyly, Adrian turned to see her in a bathrobe. He blushed and gave it to her. "Becky came out in a pair of guys shorts and a tight tank top. "Well I will sleep on the couch ok Becky" Adrian said and laid on the couch. "No your not you will sleep on the bed I will take the couch" she responded and then for the next 20 minutes they argued. "Well let's both sleep in the bed" Becky said and blushed. " O-O-Ok" Adrian said. Becky laid down and then did Adrian.

Then there was a big crack of thunder. Becky squeaked at it and jumped. "Becky are you scared of thunder" Adrian asks as he turns to her, the lass kicker who had fear in her eyes. "I am" she said and flinched badly at the next crack of thunder. Becky almost jumped on to Adrian she was scared. 'Huh well I better risk it to help her' Adrian thought. Then he wrapped his arms around her and brung her close to his chest. "Shhhh easy there lass, it will be ok" Adrian whispered to her as he held her. He saw Becky's eyes close and snuggle against him. And Adrian blushed.

(In the morning, Becky's POV)

'Mm warm bed' I thought as I snuggled into it and it moved. IT MOVED! I opened my eyes to see Adrian laying there with a smile on his face and his arms wrapped around me and vise-versa. I remember that he did that...oh he is the perfect guy, but does he love me, I then got out of his arms and I kissed him on the lips not thinking and I saw he did not wake up, "I need a shower" I said to my self.

(Moments before, Adrian POV)

Is she gonna kiss me...SHE JUST KISSED ME...her lips were soft. Ok tonight I will tell her. I don't think she new I was a wake. She is so sexy and funny. I'm a go back to sleep now.

(In Adrian's dream normal POV)

Adrian was walking through darkness and he herd something "hey" Adrian said, "ADRIAN HELP ME PLEASE" he heard...Becky. "BECKY" he shouted and then he saw a flash of light.

He was now felling his leg broke. He looked up to see Becky lynch get F-5 by Brock off the stage. "Brock what are you doing to her stop" Adrain tries to yell but couldn't. Lesnar did it again and then again. And he took her over to the...grave was...match?...and then Lesnar F-5'd her into a bulldozer and shoved her in to the grave and filled it with dirty. "REBECCA NO" Adrian screamed out. Paul heyman knelt down beside him. "Well looks like you couldn't protect her. What about your family. What would randy say, what would your parents say" Paul says and laughs at Adrian. Adrain felt him self get stabbed almost like a peace of him was ripped from him he the screamed...

(Dream end)

"ADRIAN WAKE UP NOW" Becky screamed in his ear. Adrian bolts up and almost throws her off the bed and he looks at Becky. "Are you ok Adrian, you were tossing and turning and mumbling" Becky said with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine just a nightmare" he tells her. "Ok well let's get some food Becky says. Adrian nods.

(Later at around 8:00, the month is October and it is warm so it is nice out)

Becky is standing on the balcony of the hotel room stating at the stars. Adrian comes up next to her. "Hey Becky" Adrian said. "Hey" she says back. "Becky, he loom at me for a sec" Adrian said 'please love me back' "hm yeah" she asked. Next thing Becky knows she was kissed by Adrian surprising her to hell and she froze as he stopped kissing her.

"Rebecca you are so beautiful and strong you are one of the nicest people I met, I love you I hope you can return the feeling, I will do anything for you and I would take a bullet for you, you have my heart in your hand Rebecca I love you" Adrian looks down as he finished. Becky was taken back by this. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you Adrian watts, you are my metal" Becky said and gave him a pet name off of his nickname. "I love you too my lass" Adrian said and he kisses her...

Xxxx

3:30 am...dying for sleep...hopefully another chapter tomorrow...

"Please be fruity pebbles"- Trivolt


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian's date!

Tag team: Ryan maverick and Zack Ryder

Ryan maverick is Owned by the king of anarchy

Xxxxx

Adrain was waking up and found Becky sleep next to him. He smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead and Becky was still asleep so Adrian pulled her closer softly and felt how warm she was. Becky buried her face in Adrian's chest. She then starts to wake up and looks up to see Adrian smiling at her. "Good morning love" Becky said as she crawled up to him and kissed him. "Good morning Becky" Adrian said and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Becky then sits up on one arm, "So what do we for planned for today 'rian" Becky asked and smiled at the name she thought of. "I am taking you out tonight, but we could just hang out and sleep here, we have the room for 2 more days and then we can get a new hotel at the next raw" Adrian said and then closed his eyes and started to sleep. Becky kisses his neck and lays down and uses his chest as a pillow.

(Later, 7:30)

Becky lynch was at Dana Brooke's room getting ready for her date, Dana over time became Becky's friend and since She was still there, Becky went to her. "So Becky are you nervous right now all getting ready for your date and all" Dana asked with a smirk. "Well yes I am nervous" Becky said as she fiddles with her long dark red hair. Then there was a knock at the door.

(7:30 before with Adrian)

"Well if you told me I would be getting ready for my date and there was TNA here I would surprised and I am" Adrian says as he fixes his tie to his black suit and puts his .45 magnum in his arm holster. "Yeah well man good luck with the girl" said...EC3. In the room were EC3, jeff hardy, and drew galloway. "Yeah, you have a run for your money Adrian, she's a Irish lass, there strong and prideful" Drew says with a chuckle. "And how do you know that your Scottish and Irish" says jeff. "I got to go, bye" and Adrian rushed out of the room towards Dana's room.

(Present time)

Becky opened the door to see Adrian there and he looked stunned. Becky was wearing a tight fitting strapless dress and it is cut at the hips, it is dark red to match her hair, she was wearing a blue crystal necklace. "Becky you look... Beautiful" Adrian told her. "Thank you Adrian, you look handsome" Becky told him with a sly grin. Adrian was wearing a black vested suit that the white shirt stopped mid-way down his forearm. "Well let's go Becky" Adrian says shyly, and with that they went to dinner.

(Later after dinner and Becky and Adrian were walking)

"Hey babe, how about you join us real men and leave this fool" says a drunk guy and 3 buddies laugh. "Yeah, the only real man here is this man right here you idiots" Becky says as she points to there. Then the guys surround them. "Well we will just have to take you then" the guy says and they all pull out knives. They all took a step but herd a "click". And Adrian had his gun out. "Take another step, and will shoot you all in the knee caps and drag you behind my car down the high way at 90, now LEAVE" Adrian says and they guys get scared and run away. "Rebecca are you ok" Adrian says as he looks at a scarred Becky. "Y-Yeah I am good" Becky said and held Adrian hand as they went back to the room...

(At the room)

Becky changed into a shirt and baggy shorts and Adrian changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He was sitting on the bed and Becky laid down next to him.

"Adrian come here I'm cold" Becky said with a cute look on her face and then Adrian laid down. Next to her and turned off the light. "Good night Becky I love you" Adrian told her as he hugged her and kissed her head. "I love you too Adrian" Becky whispered to him...

Xxxxx

Hope you all liked now tha quote

"Paul, say something stupid"-Brock Lesnar

I no own wwe or TNA


	7. Chapter 7

Watts vs watts

Tag team: The club...not the bullet club... The club

Xxxx

It was Raw and the GM, Shane McMahon, now was calling the main event. "Ok so it will be Adrian watts vs Austin watts in a 1st contenders extreme rules match for the intercontinental championship at hell in a cell, now let the match begin!" Shane said a the crowd went wild.

^SO BE IT, THREATEN NO MORE, TO SECURE PEACE IS TO PREPARE FOR WAR!^

Austin watts walks out and gets in the ring and then Adrian came out.

^SO BE IT, THREATEN NO MORE, TO SECURE PEACE IS TO PREPARE FOR WAR!^

Adrian came out and stared at his brother, they both shook hands and the bell rings

The battle field is set, Austin wants because he wants the youngest champion in WWE history, and Adrian wanting to win his first intercontinental championship, flight now they are not brothers

They are enemies

Ding! Ding!

Adrian and Austin tie up, Adrian wins in strength and tosses him into the ropes and when he comes back he hip tosses Austin and walks to the corner and let's Austin up, Austin gets up and tells Adrian to bring it, Adrian runs and hits a spear and takes Austin by surprise and went to pin

1

2

Kick out

Austin then rolls out of the ring in front of the announce table. Adrian rolled out of the ring and grabbed Austin and went for a German suplex, but Austin flipped and grabbed Adrian and hit a doctors note (head lock driver) on the outside, Austin rolled back in the ring at the count of 5.

6

7

Adrian rolls back in and staggers up and Austin goes for a suplex but Adrian blocks it and suplexes him in to the corner, Adrian stands up and grabs Austin but Adrian gets a schoolboy pin'd

1

2

3!

"Here is your winner, Austin watts" says Lillian and then Adrian lifts up Austin and they both walk away.

(Later on raw)

Paul heyman was out there.

"My client brock lesnar cannot be defeated by John cena, Goldberg, roman reigns, big show, and the undertaker, and Brock is doing a open challenge at hell in a cell for the WWE CHAMPIONSHIP" Paul says and leaves the ring.

(After raw, with Adrian, Adrian's POV)

I was siting on the Couch in the hotel with Becky laying across me and I was playing with her hair. "Adrian, why do you style your hair like regal's" she asked me with a curious. "Well regal and me trained for my first ever match, so I took his hair" I told her. I picked her up bridal style and held her to my chest and I kiss her head. "Mm becks your so warm" I told her as I hugged her. "Hmmm Adrain, why so you smell like women's soap" Becky asks and narrows her eyes. "Well before I had my match, I was practicing with the Batista twins...don't look at me like that, they are homosexual and Jessica has a girlfriend" I told her and kissed her neck. "Mm don't do that" Becky says and hits my arm.

"Becky, would you ever have kids" I ask her shyly and I kiss her neck again. "Maybe, all I have to do is get the right man" Becky said to me as she smirk at me. "Well Becky let's sleep" I pick her up ad we lays down, I feel her crawl on top of me. "Good night Adrian" "night Becky".

(Some time later, Adrian POV)

Man I need to make a move, the tilt is gonna get taken by Trivolt, next raw...

Lesnar's dead

Xxx

sorry no quote, watching UFC 200

I no own wwe


	8. Chapter 8

The rise and fall

Tag team: the usos

Hope you all like

Xxxxx

Raw: a week from hell in a cell

Normal POV

"No one has stepped up to my challenge for the title, everyone here cannot beat me, now who wants me title" brock says as he raised the belt.

^YEAH, WHAT I FELT, WHAT I KNOWN, SICK AND TIRED I STAND ALONE SHOULD YOU BE THERE, CAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO WAITS FOR YOUUUUU, OR ARE YOU UNFORGIVEN TOO^

^unforgiven 2 by metalica hits"

Brock drops the title and Adrian walks down to the ring, "Brock Lesnar, to submit my legacy here in WWE, I need to beat you at hell in a cell, and you better be ready to FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE" Adrian then jumps on Lesnar and starts to pound Lesnar with elbows and fists, Lesnar rolls Adrian to the bottom but Adrian locks in a guillotine choke on Lesnar and chokes him out. Adrian let Brock go and Brock lays on the there, Adrian gets up and picks up Brock and points to the sky and hits a miracle in progression and lays Brock out for good. Adrian but then.

^Ooh it's your f**kin' nightmare^

^nightmare by avenged sevenfold hits^

2 people walk down the ring, a tall 7' man with long blond hair and built like Kevin Nash, that was Derek drake, the next is another 7' man that is built like the undertaker and has shaggy brown hair, that is Jon mortician

Team nightmare, Adrian's friends

They had a tag team match next against their rivals Erik Rowan and braun strowman

Brock Lesnar was taken to the back and Adrian left the ring and went to the back.

(With Adrian, Austin, and the club)

"Well styles, you owe me some money" gallows say to AJ styles. "Yeah yeah...asshole" AJ says as he hands the money to gallows. "Well boys, I am gonna win the championship and show y'all how a champion can fight, well, Austin, let's go" Adrian said in a happy tone. "Hey bro wears Becky lynch" Austin asked Adrian with a smirk. "She could not make it tonight, she did not feel well" Adrain told him as the two brothers left.

As they got to the car Adrian was slammed into the ground by a German suplex. Austin was slammed into the car and was KO'd. Adrian looked up to see a pissed off Brock lesnar, Brock then picked him and F-5'd him through the windshield, and locked in a kimura lock and had it in, he went to break Adrian's arm, but the big show grabs Brock and tosses him into a post. Adrian was close to out, show then called for someone to help...

(2 days later)

Becky lynch was sitting in the hospital and was a wreck, her lover has been out for 2 days, and all because of Brock Lesnar, Vince stripped Adrian of his shot at the title because of what happened to Adrian. "Mmmm ugh what happened, me head hurts like a bitch" Adrian says as he wakes up. "ADRIAN" Becky yelled and jumped on him almost. "Becky what's up" Adrian asked unknowing. Y-Y-You're a-a-awake, you been out for 2 days" Becky told him and had tears in her eyes and could not really talk. "Huh" is all Adrian said as the doctor walk in. "Well Adrian glad your up, but, you need to take it easy for the next couple month, you have a major concussion, a cracked radius, and we think you may have some back damage that has gotten worse over the last time you went to your normal doctors" the doctor said as he looked at the paper, then continued "How long hast it been since you had your back looked at like you were supposed to?" The doctor asked Adrian. "It's been skddjkjcndm" Adrian mumbled. "What was that Adrian?" The doctor asked. "It's been 2 years" Adrian said and Becky stared at him in shock. The doctor then checked Adrian and sent him packing...

(At a hotel)

Adrian limped into the room and gasped from the pain of his broken ribs and hurt back. Becky put his arm on her shoulder and carries him to the couch. "God damn that hurts, and I'm supposed to wrestle at hell in a cell" Adrian said as he rubs his ribs, he notices Becky is silent. "Becks what's wrong" Adrian asked and rubbed her back. "Adrian...because of what happened...I'm sorry but...Brock is gonna fight Foxdre...Vince didn't know when you were gonna wake up or if you could wrestle...I'm sorry hun" Becky says and hugs him. Adrian froze.

...

...

...

Adrian sat there, just stared at the ground...Not moving...just frozen

Xxxxx

"CAN YOU SEE ME NOW" Brock Lesnar

I no own WWE


	9. Chapter 9

new determination

Tag team: the rock and john cena

Xxxx

3 month after hell in a cell where Foxdre was beaten by Brock Lesnar, Lesnar was unstoppable, big show came on and fight Brock on raw and show was beat, mark Henry, cena, anyone. Adrian was not holding up good, all he was doing was trying to train but could not because of his head and back. Now we see Adrian doing push-ups and fell flat on his face. "Damn, I need to do more, I want to come back at the rumble, I need too..." Adrian's says to him self, then keeps doing push ups and felt a little better...

(2 days later)

Becky was sitting on Adrian's lap enjoying her spot as Adrian brushed her long red hair. Adrian kissed her cheek twice and leaned back on the couch. Becky leaned back with him.

Adrian was recovering nicely in the past 2 days, the doctor said Adrian will be ready for the rumble but not to do a actual match. "Mm Becky what do you want to do to day babe" Adrian asked Becky as he kissed here neck. "Hmmm well we could cut your, maybe get you new gear, or maybe dye your hair" Becky said to adrian. "...no..." Adrian told her and tickled the sides of Becky.

She laughs and tries to get away, but Adrian kept her in place, Becky then turned and kissed Adrian and made him stop. They then started to make out and Adrian started to use his tongue and Becky was caught by surprise and Becky leans into the kiss as Adrian and her French kissed each other, Becky puts her hands up his shirt to feel his muscles and Adrian rubs her sides. "Mmmm Becky, let's not do anymore ok" Adrian said and smiles at her. "Ok fine Adrian" Becky says with a pout, Adrian puts his face in her breasts and snuggle them, making Becky blush and roll her eyes.

"Let's go out for some food" Adrian said to her and let her stand. "Adrian hun, I have a question...um...how many girlfriends have you had" Becky asked and looks away. "Um only like 4 in my whole life" Adrian said to her and Becky and rubbed the back of his head. "Huh really I thought you would have more since you are good with women" Becky said with a smirk. Adrian blushed and kissed her. "I'm a go get some clothes on" Adrian told her as he went and got some good clothes on.

(Later at sleep time)

Adrian was cuddling with Becky and was watching tv with her in the bed. Adrian looked at Becky and saw that she was asleep a he kissed her head and went to sleep...

(In his dream)

Adrian was at wrestleMania and was about to wrestle Brock Lesnar for the WWE championship, and Becky was in his corner smiling at him...but then his heart started to hurt as the world around him went dark and he herd a voice.

"Oh Adrain, you can't run from your past...she will find out about the phantom...about us...and she shall know what you do to people you like and love...I'm coming Adrian...and you can't run...no one can...and you can't protect them...bad luck always comes back to hit you Adrian" the voice says and laughs at the end. "KRIS get your little ass out here now, I am going to finish this for once ad for all...I am not weak...I can fight you easily" Adrian said as he got ready for a fight.

"Oh Adrain...you remember back in TNA when we took out Matt hardy for a year...or when we powerbomb'd Stephanie onto a car...or when we hit a magic killer on Ric flair...once Becky finds out about you...she will not love you...she will love me...you will fight me... Not today, not tomorrow, not this month, not this year...but we will fight...you better be ready" the voice says as Adrian gets hit with a bright light...

(Adrian wakes up now)

Becky was kissing Adrian on the lips and had her hands on his head and tugging his hair, Adrian kissed back. "What's up babe" Adrian said sleepily to her. "Nothing it's time to her up Adrian, it's twelve, if you want to comeback at the rumble you need to tell McMahon today ok" Becky told him as she got out of the bed and smiled as Adrian jumped up to get ready.

(4 weeks later at the rumble)

"Well Cole, who is gonna be number 30!" Jerry lawler says to Cole

In the ring we see foxdre, Austin watts,john cena and AJ styles

^YEAH, WHAT I FELT, WHAT I KNOWN, SICK AND TIRED I STAND ALONE SHOULD YOU BE THERE, CAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO WAITS FOR YOUUUUU, OR ARE YOU UNFORGIVEN TOO^

^unforgiven 2 by metalica hits"

Adrian walks out and stares at the ring as Austin was eliminated by Cena, he runs and jumps in and goes after Cena and locks in a cobra clutch and when Cena starts to fade he spins him around and hits a bull hammer, and then picks Cena up on his shoulders and tosses him out.

AJ styles hit was going for a phenomenal forearm but Adrian ran and hit a big boot on him sending him flying out of the ring

The last two foxdre and Adrian

Foxdre held his hand out for Adrian to shake but Adrian pulled him into a miracle in progression and sends Foxdre down hard. He then picks him up and press tosses him out of the ring!

DING DING

"Here is your winner, ADRAIN WATTS" Lillian said...

Xxxxx

Hope you all like it

"BOLIVE"-Bo Dallas


	10. Chapter 10

The statement

Hope you all enjoy

Very intense chapter

I don't own WWE or Call of duty: ghost

Xxxxx

(Adrian POV)

I was walking with Becky hugging my arm...I think she hangs out with Bayley too much...I smile as she goes to the divas locker rooms and I go to mine...I pull out my ghost mask and frown, if she did find out what would she do should she run, would she stay, would she try to love me...god damn that man...kris needs to come out of where ever he's hiding and fight me...I gotta find new music soon before Shane rips me a new one, but I hope every thing goes out well seeing how I won the royal rumble last night.

I here a knock and it's the US champion Anthony and trey aka Foxdre and Trivolt. "What up" I say to them. "Well I was wondering if you want to go out on a date with us and are girls" Anthony asks. "I don't swing that way, unlike you Anthony" I say with a smirk. "...suck a big one" Anthony said back and growls. "The five-year-old is getting mad" trey says, then Anthony precedes growl at us.

"But yeah I will talk to Becky about it" I said to them as I see trey look around. "I got to run bye" Anthony said to us, trey looks at me and gets a dark look on his face. "Kris is coming for you right" trey asked me. I sigh "I don't know, I keep having dreams and crap, I don't want Becky hurt...Trey, you know who I am...I am not like this" I say and points at my self and takes a breath, "I'm worried, if the platinum phantom comes back...I will have no one...NO ONE that cares for me...just like all them years ago, Trey, after the stuff I did to you in ROH and japan...why are you my friend" I say and ask him.

"Your like me...lost and confused about life and stuff...you were troubled and you did those things to vent your anger and confusion, like me, but when I found baylove I found a new path...hell I almost killed my self if it was not for Bayley...when I saw you with Becky lynch, you had a real smile on your face...I was so happy that you found someone, after that TNA girl...um...Brooke, you

To broke up on good terms and shit, but your still good friends, but Becky would never hate you, I was a time bomb...your a nuke...you can't tell what your gonna do but Becky looked underneath the underneath and found the Adrian watts-Orton, not Adrian watts" Trey said to me and I was shocked.

"Trey...man...I don't know what to say" I said to him and almost cried. I need to stop being emotional but, Trey hit me with a lot of info and told me what he thought. Trey smiled and walked out of the room and yelled, "I gotta lovely girl, and a Five year old to deal with gotta go" I laughed. 'Strange man that guy is'.

(At the ring)

"My client Brock Lesnar, is going to beat down Trivolt AND the undertaker at fastlane and go on to wrestleMania to beat, that fool Adrian watts, Adrian, oh dear Adrian, you will wind up like mark hunt, and your brother randy Orton. Just like Goldberg, just like kurt angle, just like the undertaker, and everyone else the beast incarnate faced and stay down, you can't win...and you can't run" Paul says and thinks I'm in the back.

"Hey Paul" I yell as I Paul turns around into a big boot and I finish it off by kneeling and stomped him down. "Tell your bitch Brock lesnar that I will bring my A-game, and if he blind sides me again, well he gonna pay" I said on the mic and stared at heyman. "Mans this is what I get for coming back, cheers and a whale" I said and left the ring...

(Later on raw with Becky, Bayley, and Cynthia Becky POV)

I was sitting with the wives of my boyfriend's friends and we were talking, Bayley came back from having her baby and same with Cynthia. "Girls what is it like to have a baby?" I asked nervously. "Bad, really bad, but after it's all done, it is a great experience, ad the happiness you get from seeing the baby is great, you just want to hug it to death" Bayley said to me and hugs her self as Cynthia laughs and agrees with her. "Well Becky your getting to far a head of your self, has Adrian even seen you naked?" Cynthia asked and smirked, I blushed. "W-W-Well yeah he-e has" I said and the girls laughed at her. "He passed out after it" I added in the end, we all laugh hard.

"Well ya know it would be great to have are kids grow up together-" Cynthia started to say but the Bayley cut in "YEAH, you and Adrian need to get it on fast" Bayley cheers and makes me blush. Then the door was broken down by the big show as he was tossed through it by some one.

We all screamed and big show was not moving, the boys came running in!

(Normal POV)

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Trivolt yelled as Bayley jumped on him and hugged him. Adrian ran over to Becky and hugged her. "Are you ok" Adrian whispered to Becky and kiss her forehead. "Yeah I think so..." She responed. Foxdre was calming down Cynthia, big show started to move.

"You big ass, what happened" Trivolt yelled at him. "I don't...know...my head hurts I felt my head get hit by something hard and next thing I know I'm laying here in this room...what the hell happened to me?" Big show said and asked. "Well show, you were tossed into the door and broke it down...that's all I know" Adrian told him.

The guys got big show on the couch and Cynthia got him ice, then Kane, who was walking by, knocked on the door frame. "Hello, what in the hell happened to the door...and show" Kane asked as he put down his bag and was in a suit with no mask. "Well he was thrown through the door and that's all we know" foxdre told him. "It wasn't me I just got done a match and stuff with steph" Kane told him and looked confused.

(Later that night with Becky and Adrian)

Adrian was sitting on the bed in his boxers and was wondering why Becky told him too, then Becky walked out of the shower in a bathrobe...only a bathrobe as far as Adrian can tell. "Hun I think it's time we...do it" Becky whispers as she sits in his lap. Adrian just nods a couple times and kisses her.

This is not a rated me story so...not gonna go on

Cxxx x

Hope you all liked this


	11. Chapter 11

Living in the fastlane and a choice

I no own wwe

Hope you all enjoy

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(At fastlane, Adrian POV)

After that night of "fun" with Becky, we have had many like it, tonight it will be me vs RIC FLAIR

(A week before on raw, normal POV)

Becky was arguing with Ric flair during her title match with Charlotte, over the years Charlotte has won the championship 3 times and she was back with Ric, during the match, flair grabbed Becky and kissed on the lips...Adrian ran out and. Spear'd Ric and then tombstone piledrive'd him into the mat as Becky cried, he made sure she was alright and brought her back to locker rooms...

(Present time, Adrian POV)

Man I can't use the tombstone, or the watt bomb (roode bomb), so now I have to only use old ass moves. Like a Samoan driver like Dana Brooke uses.

(At the match, normal POV)

Adrian and the old man square off and lock up and Ric breaks it and slaps Adrian on the chest and yells "WOO". Adrian comes back with a kick in the gut and tossed Ric out, Adrian then hit a kneeling big boot on the outside and the ref counted as Adrian got in the ring,

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

"Here is your winner, by count out Adrian watts" Lillian says

Ric was starting to get up when Adrian walked away. "Don't mess with anyone, and I mean ANYONE I love, or else" Adrian said and put his hood up on his trench coat, then walked away...

(In the back with Becky during the match)

Becky was...well to put it bluntly...puking in the toilet with Cynthia holding her hair. "Becky, umm how much have you "been doting it" Adrian?" Cynthia asks her. "Um well...a lot...you don't think I could be..."Becky left the last part off as Cynthia nodded at her. "W-What will Adrian say" Becky asked Cynthia in tears. "Well Becky I think Adrian would be the happiest man alive, but let's check first I have a test in my bag" Cynthia said as Becky takes the test and her Han was shaking.

(After the test and Adrian tossed out Ric)

"The test says it will take 24 hours to figure out" Becky said and sat down and saw that Cynthia was asleep on the couch...

(A week later)

Adrian was walking into his house, Vince gave him sometime off before wrestleMania, about 2 weeks. He walked in ad saw Becky starring at him with dark eyes. "Adrian, we have to talk" she told him.

(In Adrian's mind)

Oh hell, chikushō (oh hell in Japanese), she is gonna dump me, isn't she, well I tried to hold her...here it comes.

(Same time in Becky's mind)

Oh hell, oh hIfreann (hell in Irish), he is gonna dump me here it goes.

(Real time)

"Adrian I'm pregnant" Becky said as Adrian flinched, and went to say something but stopped. "Wait...y-y-your gonna have a baby" Adrian then said. "Yes please don't leave me..." Becky said and jumped on him. "Rebecca...this is great news! We finally can have a baby together" Adrian said loudly and picked her up by her sides and swung her around. "Your not mad...and you don't hate me" Rebecca (Becky) said. "What, no I am so happy I can't believe it" Adrian said.

"Maybe...maybe I should...quit wrestling for a couple years" Rebecca said to Adrian. "Well let's just think about this first, Vince will probably let you off for a year" Adrian said to her and rubbed her back. "Cynthia and Antony are coming over today, Cynthia knows but Anthony doesn't" Rebecca said.

(5 days later)

Vince McMahon was sitting in the dinner room of the watts estate. "Well er um uh Becky lynch you can get a year and a half off but Adrian...you have to wrestle when ever we need you too, no matter what" he told them.

In the room was Trivolt, foxdre, Becky's friend tank Gibbs, randy Orton, and Shane McMahon. "Bullshit, if my family needs me, I will not wrestle" Adrian said as he jump up. "Vince what the hell is wrong with you" Adrian yelled at Vince. "Well Adrian, you are a big time star...you are what's best for business...well either you wrestle for me when ever I need or you can give your main event match to john cena! I will give you a week to think!"

Xxxxx

I want you all to pick what Adrian should do

Review either

1: Adrian goes to wrestleMania and becomes Vince's pet unwillingly

2: Adrian stays with Becky and wrestles either the undertaker or Kris clover at wrestleMania

3: your ideas


	12. Chapter 12

The answer for the boss and more

WARNING: intense chapter, if you don't like some of it, stop reading it.

Hope you all enjoy!

Xxxxx

Adrian now was sitting in Vince McMahon's office, ready to give a answer. "So Adrian what will it be" Vince asked as he looked at Adrian. "I'm gonna fight Lesnar at wrestleMania, but during Becky's last 3 months, I want to be with her" Adrian said. "Well...you got it, before you ask, I wanted to see if you were a family man, which you are" Vince says.

"So who am I fighting at roadblock" Adrian asked calmly. "Fastlane, but you will face bray Wyatt, I want to see how you do against a guy like him" vince says. "Ok fine" Adrian said to Vince. "Ok well that's all, you can go or you can stay, I have nothing to do" Vince says, Adrian then runs out of his office...

(Baltimore, MD,Roadblock, the next Sunday)

Adrian was staring down bray Wyatt and Adrian had Becky lynch in his corner. "So Adrian, you ready to fallow the buzzards" bray asked him with a laugh. Adrian flipped him a double bird and superkick'd him in his jaw.

Bray trips and falls on the ropes for balance, Adrian goes after bray and punches him down, Bray then rolls out of the ring...

(Later in the match)

Bray was setting up for a sister Abigail and grabbed Adrian, Adrian then punched Bray and hit a miracle in progression V2 (suplex piledriver) and Adrian did not have the strength to pin Bray at the moment.

^next big thing (remix) by Jim Johnston hits^ Brock runs out of the crowed and knocked down the ref. he grabbed bray and F-5'd him, he did the same to Adrian, he tied Adrian up with a chain and tied both hands to the ropes closest to the announce table and then preceded to beat the shit out of Adrian.

Becky yelled at Brock to stop Brock snickered at Adrian before rolling out of the ring and then...HIT A GERMAN SUPLEX ON BECKY LYNCH.

Adrian was freaking out, knowing that EVERYONE knows Becky's going to have a baby, and Brock was doing this.

Brock clears the announcer table and put Becky on his shoulders, then F-5'd her through the table. Becky then gripped her stomach and the medics ran for her as fast as they could. Brock laughed at Adrian as Adrian freaked out. Brock went to get back in the ring but Bray Wyatt got In front of the ropes and got in his knees and just stared at Brock. "Come on Lesnar, Come on in" Bray said darkly as he just stared at Brock.

"BROCK IM GONNA KILL YOUR ASS, YOU PIECE OF SHIT ASSHOLE" Adrian screamed at Brock as Brock walked away. Bray ran as unchained Adrian from the ropes. Adrian ran and got next to the stretcher. Adrian then started to try and talk to Becky but he could tell that there was something wrong.

Way wrong.

(3 hours later, hospital)

Austin, tank Gibbs (who was in Washington DC), Sasha banks, Adrian, Austin, Wyatt family (for some odd reson), and Stephanie McMahon were all waiting for the doctors to talk to them.

"Mr. Watts, the doctor would like to speak to you now, alone" the nurse says to Adrian. Adrian then got up and fallowed the nurse and went into a office like area. Then the doctor came in.

"Mr. Watts, I have bad news, your wife...had a miscarriage and lost the baby...I'm sorry mr. Watts, would you like me to tell the rest of the people with you" the doctor said and asked. "Yes can you" Adrian asked and put his arms on his knees. The doctor nodded and then left.

'Why, why, did this have to happen, me and Becky had everything, and...it got taken away...DAMMIT ONLY IF I WAS STRONGER' Adrian screamed in his mind. "You need to do it Adrian, let me out, have no fear, no fear, let me out" said I voice in the back of Adrian's head. Adrian then gets a surprised look on his face.

(Flashback)

Adrian was sitting in a doctors office and there was three doctors infront of him. "Mr. Watts, this medicine is for your split personality, it will suppress it and make it go away for good in a year or two"

(Flashback end)

"What you've been gone for 6 years" Adrian whispers. "Let me out, I can destroy Brock, come on Adrian, don't be a fool, let me out, now" the voice tempted Adrian, but Adrian pulled the pills out of his pocket and took one. Then the voices stopped. "Mr. watts your wife would like to speak to you now" a nurse said. Adrian nodded and got up...

(In the hospital room)

Adrian stopped at the door that was closed. He went for the handle and stopped. He felt as if he could not breathe. "You know, I thought that you were gonna be in the by now" said a voice. Adrian turned and saw one of his best friends of all time, kurt angle. "I-I just d-d-don't know what to do" Adrian said almost in tears. "Do what is right to you, Adrain" kurt said and walked away. Adrian grabbed the handle and went inside.

When he got inside, Adrian saw Becky staring out at the city. She turned to Adrian and gave him a small sad smile. Adrian went over and sat in a chair. "Adrian...I know I lost the baby, I can feel it" becky said and looked Adrian on the eye. "Rebecca...I'm sorry...only if I has better...than-" Adrian was saying but Becky cut him off. "You did all you could...I know it's hard but you need to be strong for me Adrian" Becky said and at the end, broke down crying. Adrian then got up and held Becky in his arms. "Easy love, easy...I'm here for you don't worry" Adrian said and kissed her head...

(The next night on raw, Washington DC)

Stephanie came out to the ring and got in with a mic. "Ok stop booing, you all have been asking "what happened to Becky lynch after last night" if you don't know what happened, here" Stephanie said and pointed to the screen and it was the replay. People in Becky lynch shirts gasped at it. "Yeah...the status of becky lynch is not good, she lost her baby because of what happened" Stephanie said and the whole crowd gasped, gaped, cried, and/or screamed all at the same time.

"Well I did warn Adrian didn't I" Paul said as he came out. "Paul, you get Brock out here right now, so I can speak with him" Stephanie said. "The beast does not operate on your time, but only this once" Paul said and with that Brock Lesnar came out and got in the ring with Stephanie. "Brock I should fire you, sue you, and have you thrown in prison for what happened but Adrian said no to that, and Brock one more thing, ice your back and head" Stephanie said to him and slapped the taste out of his mouth. Brock took a step forward and then got nailed with a steel chair from behind.

Adrian watts was stand behind him in a all black skin tight jump suit. He had a mask hang out of the waist band. Brock fell to one knee and then got nailed in the back of head by the chair, making him go flat. Adrian then did it again and again until like the 30th shot when Trivolt and Foxdre came out and held Adrian back.

Adrian then jumped onto the announcers table and grabbed a trashcan, Adrian took out his split personality pills and dumped them and the bottle in the can. "IM BACK BROCK, FEAR THE PHANTOM, I HAVE NO FEAR FOR YOU OR GOD" Adrain screamed. After which Adrian walked down the ramp to no theme music with Trivolt and Foxdre in tow...

Ccxx

I no own wwe just so y'all know dat

I have two theme songs I can't pick between for Adrian

Critical acclaim by Ax7

Or

Nothing else matters by Metallica


	13. Chapter 13

Adrian speaks

I hope you all enjoy!

Xxxxxx

(raw, year 2018)

It was the last raw before wrestlmainia and Adrian was sitting in his Locker room with his girlfriend. "So Adrian baby, what's your next plan for tonight" Becky asked as she held on to his arm. "I'm teaming with Miz and Finn bàlor to take on baron Corbin and American alpha" Adrian said to her and kissed her forehead. "Well, Finn is odd, but a good guy, and Miz is Miz. The match has the US champion Miz, the 1st contender for the universal championship and a man from smackdown Finn bàlor, and then you have a smackdown team because of this thing going on. You have Baron Corbin, the intercontinental champion, and the world tag team champions American alpha, this is going to end like shit" Becky said and finished with a smirk.

"Yup" Adrian said and then started to tickle her. They were both laughing until there was a knock at the door, Adrian went and opened it and saw Braun strowman. "What do you want Braun" Adrian asked and glared a little. "Brock's going to attack you" Braun said. "How do you know that" Adrian asked, thinking it was some bray Wyatt mind game like thing. "I over herd heyman on the phone, he said "fine attack him, end him before the match gets here, ok Brock" that's what he said, I'm gonna help you out ok, I can stay here or guard the door, I have no match tonight" Braun said.

Adrian sighed. "Stay here if he does attack Becky, he won't know your here, but Braun if you touch her wrong or she gets hurt, I'll show you that they didn't call me the piledriver for nothing" Adrian said ad glared at Braun. "I don't hurt women" braun said back to him. "Good I got to go talk to my partners tonight" Adrian said to Braun and left.

"So wanna play some cards?" Becky said and pulled out some cards. "No" he said

"Monopoly" she asked

"No" he said

"Life"

"No"

"Wwe 2k16"

"No"

"Why"

"I'm not in it"

"Watch a funny movie"

"No

"Be alive"

"Yes"

"Poke a bear with a stick"

"Did that"

"jump someone"

"Did it, Bo Dallas is not here"

"Summon a demon"

"Doing that later"

"Action movie or fanfiction"

"No and hell no"

"Romance movie and romance book"

"Yes"

"Ok"

(With Adrian)

He went and got ready with his partners. "Ok let's go now" Finn said and left. "After this is over, we are showing him the floor" Adrian said to Miz and Miz nodded.

(Later during the match)

Finn was on the side with Adrian as Miz locked in a figure 4 leg lock on Chad Gable, Miz moved and tagged in Adrain who then hit a shooting platinum press (springboard shooting star senton) and Miz let go of gable, Finn tags him self in and when he got in there Adrian kicked him in the gut and hit a thunder fire powerbomb, he then picked up Gable and hit a falling powerbomb and rolled out of the ring as Miz tags himself in an delivers a skull crushing finale to Finn.

Gable then got up and Miz went for another one but on gable but he punched him ad leaped over to his corner and tagged in Baron Corbin, Miz then preceded to shit himself and tag Adrain in, who got in and got in the giants face.

Baron then punched Adrain and whipped him to the ropes and tried to got for a deep six, but Adrian countered with a spinning bulldog. Adrian got up and put Corbin's head between his legs and lifted him for a jackknife (release) powerbomb. Adrian tagged Miz in and Miz ran and elbowed Jason off the ring.

Miz went over and grabbed Corbin for a skull crushing finale, but Althe duo hit a awesome finale (skull crushing finale and a superkick) and Miz went for a pin.

1

2

3!

"Here are your winners, the Miz Adrian watts, and Finn bàlor" said JoJo.

Miz and Adrian were then blasted from behind by American alpha. Miz rolled out of the ring and Jordan fallows him. Finn was up on the apron and hit a penalty kick on Jordan. Adrian was going for a last ride on gable, Finn went springboard and hit a dropkick and Adrian hits a hard powerbomb.

Corbin is going up the ramp and the 3 stand tall in the ring.

Then Brock lesnar took out Miz and Finn. Adrian grabbed Brock and locker in a platinum clutch V2 (calf killer). He then wrenched on the right leg and tried to break it. Adrian then let's go and let Brock try to stand, Adrian then kicked him in the leg hard. "Brock you can't even try to jump me" Adrian said and then Finn hit a coup de grace and hit Brock in the chest hard. Finn also caught him self on Adrian.

Miz got in and locked in a figure 4, and Brock was hurting bad.

Adrian told both men to leave. After they did Adrian grabbed a mic. "Brock Lesnar, at the PPV this Sunday, I'm gonna beat you for that title and after that...you will all no at wrestleMania, but Brock Lesnar, be prepared for your worsted nightmare, I am not mark hunt, randy Orton, undertaker, kurt angle, I AM NOT TRIPLE H OR JOHN CENA, I am Adrian watts-Orton, the phantom of ROH, TNA, NJPW, and now WWE, I hope your ready for a fight that you never had before, good luck asshole" Adrian said to Brock and left the ring. The crowed was in shock and awe at how Adrian told off the beast incarnate.

(In the back)

Adrian went to his room and herd Becky laughing so he went in. He saw Braun strowman, sitting there with a pink bow in his hair and make-up on. "Tha hell happened while I was gone" Adrian asked. "Braun fell asleep and he was no fun, so I took care of him!" Becky said. "I'm leaving now, I can't take her anymore, I thought she was nice" Braun said and got the make up off with a wet cloth.

"So Becky did you see the match" Adrian said and smirked as he sat down. "Yup, Brock was really screwed this sunday" Becky said and cuddled up on him. "Mm let's go back to the room" Adrian said and Becky nodded into his chest.

Cxcxxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed!

2-3 more chapters! I need the song picked for Adrian soon

Next chapter: finally! The fight of the year! Adrian vs Brock


	14. Chapter 14

Adrian watts vs Brock lesnar

I hope you all enjoy!

Ccxxxx

(Before the main event of wrestleMania)

Adrian was sitting ok a couch in his locker room thinking, thinking on tonight, how he was going to beat the beast, and his 2 big announcements tonight. "Adrian are you ok" Becky asked, she then sat in his lap and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine, I'm just nervous...it's the biggest match of my life...it's a dream come true...and I don't have a entrance music that fits and I have to make that statement" Adrian said to her and he was a nervous wreck. "Just use your original theme, it's good and works with this" Becky said to him. "Mr. Watts, your up" said a voice through the door. "Becky stay here...I'm going now" Adrian said and left Becky with a kiss...

^next big thing (remix) hits^

Brock Lesnar walked out with Paul Heyman. He gets to the ring and jumps on the apron and a lot of pyros went off then he waited for Adrian.

^Are you ready, Are you ready for this, Are you hanging on the edge of your seat, Out of the doorway the bullets rip, To the sound of the beat!^

^another one bites the dust by queen^

Adrian comes out nodding his head to the music, wearing his original attire he also had the ghost mask on his hip as he threw it off, and puts his hands over his head and threw them and a stream of pyros wet down the ramp and Adrian walked down and when he got to the end he got one one knee and scraped the ground, he looked up 'god please help me win...' Adrian thought and then went to the steel steps and climbed them and jumped into the ring.

"This is the main event of WRESTLEMAINIA 34! The challenger, ADRIAN WATTS!, and the champion, BROCK LESNAR!" Said Lillian.

Adrian and Brock stared each other down.

DING! DING!

Adrian and Brock tie up an battle for control, Brock wins barely and German suplexs Adrian and releases him. Adrian gets right back up and superkicks the beast and Brock stumbles back. Adrian decides to bring back a old memory from Brock's wrestleMania 31 match.

Adrian jumps and superman punches Brock. "Well let's call that a platinum punch!" Says JBL. Adrian then runs and platinum punches Brock and he stumbles away, Adrian then platinum kicks Brock out of the ring.

Adrian ran at Brock, only for Brock to catch him and F-5 him on to the ring apron. Making Adrian almost knocked out, Brock picked up Adrian and put him in the ring. Brock got in the ring and went for the pin.

1

2

Thr-kick out!

Adrian rolled over to the ropes and Brock took him to suplex city. Adrian grabbed his neck and groaned, Adrian rolled out and the ref started to count.

Brock then got out of the ring on the count of 6, restarting the count.

Brock ran at Adrian and Adrian grabbed Brock and tossed him over the announcers table, Adrian pulled Brock over and put his head between his legs. Adrian then lifted him and hit a powerbomb on the apron, making Brock gasp.

Adrian put Brock back in the ring and hit a shooting platinum press. Adrian went for the cover!

1

2

Kick out.

Adrian was tired, dead tired, knowing that Brock is one of the best here...and a old friend.

(Flashback, 5 years ago)

Adrian was lifting weights, he was doing a press, when his arm gave out and the bar fell on him. A person ran over and helped him. "Thanks, you must be Brock Lesnar, I'm Adrian watts" Adrian said. "Well, looks like you need a partner" Brock said with a chuckle.

And that was the start of there friendship.

(Flashback end)

Adrian looked at Brock Lesnar, Adrian took off his tank top like vest and through it to the side. "Get up Brock!" Adrian said as he signaled for a platinum bomb V2 (kneeling ganzo bomb). Adrian went for it but Brock picked Adrian and F-5'd him down! And he went for the pin!

1

2

Ther- foot on the rope.

Brock yelled at the ref and was in shock. Brock remembered how resilient Adrian is.

(Flashback)

Adrian was going for a suicide moonsault senton to the out side cof the performance ring to Brock but he bashed his head hard. "Adrian you ok" Brock said. "Yeah just a bump" Adrian said and jumped back in the ring. 'Kid can take a hell of a hit' Brock thought and got in too.

(Flashback end)

Brock put Adrian back on his shoulders and went for a F-5, Adrian wiggled out, kicked Brock in the gut and hit a platinum bomb V2.

Adrian stood behind Brock and waited for him to get up. Once Brock got up Adrian took a deep breath. "I'm sorry...I love you" Adrian said and then hit a platinum bomb V1 (roode bomb), and then went for the pin!

1

2

3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, AND NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, ADRIAN WATTS!" Lillian yelled.

Adrian dropped to his knees crying, it was a bitter sweet moment. Brock sat in the corner and rolled out of the ring and grabbed the title, he rolled into the ring and got in Adrian's face. Brock handed Adrian the title and the two winners hugged it out.

Adrian then grabbed the mic from Lillian. "I...I have something to say...I don't know how to put it...I am so happy that I'm finally your champion...the world champion...I have been told I couldn't get here. That I couldn't actually not be a great wrestler" Adrian paused as Becky ran in and hugged him.

"I have met people, good, bad. And in between...I have at multiple partners, and even more championships...a old friend told me that I could only get here if I embrace my true self...he was right...I found the girl of my dreams...but right now...she is not the girl of my dreams" Adrian said and got on one knee. "Becky lynch, Rebecca Quin, what ever, will you marry me" Adrian said with a smile, Brock who looked on from the corner chuckled. "YES" Becky yelled and jumped on Adrian and kissed him.

"This is the 2 greatest things of my life that has happened to me but...now is my worst...I have had too many injuries...I'm sorry...but I don't know how to say this...this was my last wrestling match for a long time" Adrian said to the crowed as they gasped and protested. "I don't know when I'll be back...if I'll be able to wrestle but...I want you all to know...I do this for you!" Adrian said and have the title back to Brock. Adrian and his new wife left the ring...

Xccxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be the last!

I don't own wwe


	15. Chapter 15: the last chapter

Life of Adrian and Becky!

Xxxx

(5 months after wrestleMania, the watts wrestling center)

"Hello there future wrestlers, trainers, and everyone that has shown up here today, here in the outskirts of Las Vegas, is the grand opening of the Watts wrestling center, where anyone can come and learn how to wrestle! I made this place because I believe that there is talent out there that is not seen by a lot of people, this is one of many across the earth, I want one to be built in Antarctica and I would live there...but Becky won't let me!" Adrian said on the podium with triple h, Shane, Stephanie, Vince, regal, kurt angle, and Daniel Bryan.

"These are the 2 senior trainer, kurt angle and the talent scout Daniel Bryan, I hope that you all will enjoy this place and learn how to be a wrestler!" Adrian said and got off the podium.

(WrestleMania 35)

"Let me tell you all something, no one can stop me!" Yelled Finn bàlor and the crowed cheered.

"Woah hold it, Finn your good but I can beat you" Adrian said as he came out in his gear. The crowed was going nuts!

"Yeah, try, ring the bell!" Finn said and the bell rang as Adrian got in the ring.

Ding ding.

Finn ran right into a platinum kick, before Finn could fall Adrian put his head between his legs and hit a platinum bomb V2 and went for the cover!

1

2

3!

(1 year and 1 month after Adrian's retirement)

Adrian was sitting with a 8 month pregnant Becky lynch. "I can't believe we are having twins" Becky said as she hugged Adrian's arm am looked up at him. "Becky, I love you, I can't wait for you to have them kids" Adrian said and kissed her. Becky kissed him back hard.

(1 month later)

Becky is sitting in the hospital, right after she just gave birth. The doctor brought in the babies and Adrian came in. He stop when he saw that Becky had the babies, one in a pink blanket, the other in a blue. "So those are babies" Adrian asked and went over to Becky. "Yup, the girl has your hair and my eyes and nose, the boy has my hair and your eyes and nose...what should we name them Adrian" Becky asked in a happy tone.

"The boy I want to be Finnegan watts, you pick the girl" Adrian said and kissed Becky on the head. "I want to name the girl Adrianna watts" Becky sad to Adrian and then kissed him on the lips...

THE END

I want to thank you all for 700+ views on my story! Watch for the next story of the watts family saga!

But again thank you all so much for this, I didn't think I would get this far with the story


End file.
